


Always

by MissSansLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Writing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky Week, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Excerpt:“You were falling again.” Steve says into Bucky's neck. “You were gone and I didn't look for you. I'm so sorry-”“Hey, none of that.” Bucky says softly. “I'm right here. It's okay.”





	Always

Some days, it's Bucky falling. Steve is hanging on to the train watching his best friend, pleading for him to just hold on. The handle breaks and Steve wakes up with Bucky's scream ringing in his ears. The dreams always feel real, but he can almost always find something off in them. The blue of Bucky's shirt could be off, Bucky's arm is gone in some of them, it's always so small but so noticable. And those are the worst of them because Steve knows that he's dreaming. He wills himself to wake up before the bar breaks and he watches Bucky plummet towards the snow covered ground. 

Other days, he's piloting a plane. He's flying so fast and he can't stop. Sometimes, the radio is broken and he can't hear Peggy tell him about going dancing. Then there are times where Bucky is with him saying “pull up Steve! Pull up we're gonna crash!” And they're both just watching as the ship fill up. Or he's alone and the plane is filling with water. He knows he's going to drown so he quickly drops to his knees to say a prayer. He doesn't remember doing that when it really happens but he could have forgotten. 

“Bucky?” Steve gasps sitting up. He looks to his left, expecting to see his boyfriend asleep next to him. He's not. Bucky isn't in bed at all, and even though Steve's mind is screaming that he's okay, he scrambles out of bed. “Buck?” He calls out walking quickly down the hall of their apartment. Bucky is sitting on the couch watching a movie when he hears the panic in Steve's voice. He dark haired man gets to his feet as Steve steps into the living room. He steps forward with his arms out ready for Steve. 

“You were falling again.” Steve says into Bucky's neck. “You were gone and I didn't look for you. I'm so sorry-”

“Hey, none of that.” Bucky says softly. “I'm right here. It's okay.” 

Steve fists the back of his shirt, taking in a deep breath through his nose. Bucky's natural scent makes him calm a little more. His eyes are squeezed shut to stop the tears because no matter how much people tell him it's okay to cry, he can't bring himself to. 

“Want to watch this movie with me? I reheated some of that stew from earlier if you want some.” He offers. Steve shrugs. They sit on the couch, Bucky still holding the blond. It reminds him of when they were in back in the old Brooklyn and Steve was always sick. He doesn't know how to fully accept help even if he's the one asking for it. Bucky knows that when he did that when they were younger he wasn't usually so nice. He would march into the kitchen and make Steve something to eat and force him to talk. 

Now, it's so different. He knows what it's like to be forced to be open all the time. He knows it's hard, especially after dreams like that. So he sits and waits for Steve to talk, because he almost always does. 

“Sometimes I wake up in bed and you're not there, and then I think I lost you forever.” Steve says softly. His head has been pushed down on Bucky's chest. He can feel the metal on his shoulder through the flimsy shirt. 

“You wouldn't get so lucky if you tried.” Bucky says lightly. “I'm not going anywhere, Stevie. It'll be a cold day in hell that I leave you alone.” 

Steve smiles at that. “Ya promise?”

“Always, Stevie.” His lips brush the top of the blonds hair. “Always.”


End file.
